memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prime Directive
Removed passage :The Prime Directive was originally formed on recommendation of Captain James T Kirk, when he recommended to Starfleet that Tyree's Planet should not be contacted, that they will evolve into an advance and peaceful civilization. This Evolved into the Prime Directive. Is there a source for this? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 02:48, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) Watch "A Private Little War". In it Kirk states he recommended to Starfleet that this planet should be left untouched. In the least that proves there was no Prime Directive 13 years before that episode. Watch the Episode and you'll understand. It leads one to believe that Kirks' report is how we get PD. TOSrules :That's speculation, though. He could just as easily have been saying "Yep, the Prime Directive applies, better leave them alone". Given that Kirk ignored the Prime Directive as a matter of routine, it is highly unlikely that he had any influence in its creation. Alex Peckover 15:45, Aug 25, 2004 (CEST) ---- *It should be noted that the ''Enterprise-E was investigating Kolarus III in response to detecting positronic technology which revealed a level of expertise at least equal to that of warp drive. There are precedents which show that the Federation are willing to make contact with species who they believe to have developed an advanced level of technology while unable or unwilling to develop warp drive, such as the Bandi.'' *The Federation also has now qualms about dealing with species who have knowledge of warp drive but have chosen to spurn such technology such as the Bringloidis (TNG: Up the Long Ladder) I removed the above because a) there was no evidence that they were willing or even intended to make contact with the Kolarus III inhabitants, nor that they had "revealed" any sort of "level of expertise" that was anywhere near "that of warp drive" b) the Bringlodi were Human and this example, while applicable to the Ba'ku doesn't seem applicable here. --Alan del Beccio 23:36, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Nemesis Does anyone know of any information that could explain Picard's blatant breaking of the Directive on Kolarus III in Star Trek: Nemesis? LordJuss 10:00, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) :Most likely, they either knew or believed that Kolarus III had already been visited by the Romulans, therefore the Prime Directive was void in this case. Another possibility is that the crew believed they were far enough away from any of the Kolarans. Either explanation makes sense. Unfortunately, despite being written by a Star Trek fan, Nemesis has the most blatant continuity flaws of any of the films. Still a good flick, though. --From Andoria with Love 22:16, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Another possibility I just thought about is that the events of Star Trek: Insurrection, in which Starfleet pretty much breaks its own law, had the PD rescinded for a time. I don't know why, it's just a thought that occured to me. --From Andoria with Love 22:19, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) i think it has been speculated that sec. 31 or a rouge starfleet plan was in effect with the baku, not at all sactioned by the h/q. Incomplete? This article just seems incomplete to me. Weren't there more references to the Prime Directive? Also, something should be said about Kirk's suggestion that the PD be applied to Neural. Also, something about first contact leading Starfleet to change their first contact protocols (TNG: "First Contact") might need to be added. --From Andoria with Love 22:10, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) DS9 - Captive pursuit. I've always had trouble with the insistance that the Prime Directive would be violated if the Federation did not intervene in the situation between the Hunters and the Tosk. Why/how would it be violated? Transporters and superior weapons but no warp drive? Unlikely. --Seleya 03:38, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :Generally these questions are better suited for Memory Alpha:Reference Desk, but I'll answer it here for you. The Prime Directive does not only apply to pre-warp civilizations - it says that the Federation cannot interfere with any culture. They seem to have determined that contact with pre-warp civilizations would be interference enough. Jaz talk | novels 03:55, 7 February 2006 (UTC) 23rd century Was there really a Prime Directive in the 23rd century ? As far as I recall, I never heard such a term during TOS or any of the 'Kirk era' StarTrek movies. If there wasn't, Kirk could not have violated it, ergo his violations should be removed. -- Q 22:17, 9 June 2006 (UTC)